


Light On The Land

by thegreatersea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Ruby's a bit of a twerp at the end, Too Many Descriptions Of Food, two of them in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatersea/pseuds/thegreatersea
Summary: A quiet morning, two sleepy datemates, and a whole mess of food. Written for teriyaki-deer on tumblr.





	Light On The Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MicksterDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicksterDeer/gifts).



It would be more than fair to say that Ruby Rose had their fair share of talents. They could pit a lien from half a kilometer away, or with just a glance know how to take someone's weapon apart and put it back together to where it worked even better than before. They also had a talent for finding the good in others and the world around them, never letting anything keep them down for long.

Despite this, Ruby still felt somewhat inadequate, especially when they compared themself to their datemates (even if they told them there was no reason for them to do so). Still, they couldn't help it, not when they were dating Blake Belladonna and Pyrrha Nikos. After all, Blake was _Blake_. They had so much fire, always willing to defend those who couldn't defend themselves and always fighting for justice. It certainly didn't help they were always drop-dead gorgeous, no matter how they chose to present on a given day. And while it seemed like everyone knew _of_ Pyrrha, only Ruby and Blake really _knew_ her. Her kindness, her patience, how she was always driving herself to be even just a little bit better than before, were things only Ruby and Blake really saw.

But on Sundays, _their_ days, Ruby could at least do this for their loves. It was difficult slipping out of bed, but a quick switch with a pillow had Blake and Pyrrha cuddling each other. Making their way to the little kitchenette attached to Team RWBY's dorm, they flicked on the light underneath the microwave to see before getting to work. Ruby set some oats to soak for later before pulling together all the ingredients they needed for their special waffle mix, and soon enough had the batter portioned out and cooking on the griddle.

While keeping an eye on those, Ruby turned their attention to prepping a light fruit salad, with a few kinds of melon, peaches, and berries, putting the bowl in the fridge to keep it cool. They also got out the syrup for later, then started working on a root hash Velvet taught them how to make, dicing up potatoes, sweet potatoes, and carrots before roasting them all together with some peppers and onions. Ruby then started plating up the waffles, adding just enough syrup and butter to keep from making a mess later, and added some of the root hash and bowls of fruit salad.

That done, they made a pot of quick oatmeal, dividing it up between three bowls before adding the special touches. Applesauce went in all three bowls, with chopped apples, raisins, and cinnamon going in Pyrrha's portion. Ruby then added blueberries and chopped banana to Blake's bowl, and a couple tablespoons of blackberry jam, walnuts, and more chopped banana to their own. Adding those bowls to their respective trays, Ruby then started up the french press using Blake's fancy coffee, figuring the smell would wake their datemates up without risking getting pulled back into bed. As lovely as that would be, Ruby was sure their triad would be up to something today, and wanted to make sure there was enough daylight for them to do it.

Sure enough, the twin pairs of arms draping themselves on them proved the coffee worked, and Ruby gave kisses where they could before shooing the owners over to the table where breakfast awaited. Once they were seated, Ruby set out their coffees, made to taste -- a pinch of salt in Blake's, and vanilla creamer in Pyrrha's -- and a glass of milk for themself. Everyone started digging in, giving themselves time to wake up a bit more, before Pyrrha broke the silence, saying, "You know Ruby, I've been meaning to ask something. What do you put in these waffles to make them so good?"

Blake swallowed their mouthful of said delicious waffles, adding, "I almost recognize the flavor, but for some reason I just can't place it. Whatever you do, it's very good."

Ruby blushed lightly. "Oh, it's not that big a secret. I just add this pumpkin pie spice mix to the batter! It's a trick Yang showed me when she was teaching me how to cook."

Blake nodded, swallowing a mouthful of coffee, and said, "Well, you've clearly been an excellent student, if this spread is anything to go by." They grinned briefly, before eating a spoonful of their oatmeal. "While we're getting you to divulge all your culinary secrets, what do you add to get the oatmeal this consistency? It's not soupy like if you'd just added water, but I can't taste any milk either."

Sitting up straighter, Ruby said, "Now that's a trick not even Yang knows!" They leaned in closer, like they were sharing a big secret. "That's the applesauce. It adds a really nice consistency, and carries none of the risks in case someone," and here Ruby paused to direct a teasing look in Pyrrha's direction, "happens to be lactose-intolerant."

Nodding to themselves, Blake and Pyrrha pressed quick kisses to their datemate's cheeks before going back to eating. Quiet settled over the table, broken only by the clinking of silverware and little sips. After a while, Blake cleared their throat to get their lovers' attention.

"I'm sure you've been wondering what I planned for today, since it's my turn to pick. Well, I figure that to start, Pyrrha, you and I will take care of the dishes while our rosebud here takes a shower. Once we're all ready, there's apparently a neat exhibit at the art museum downtown with some newly-uncovered Classical Mistrali pottery. Then, after lunch, I thought we could wander through the rest of downtown. Then we order dinner in and watch silly cooking shows until bed. How does that sound?"

Ruby fairly vibrated in their seat. "Ooh, ooh, can we watch that one where chefs make stuff with what's already in people's fridges?"

Laughing just a bit, Blake said, "Of course, Ruby, I know that one's your favorite. And you, Pyrrha?"

"Well, it's not a cooking show, but I do like that documentary about the living South Mistrali masters. There's something inspiring about watching people talk shop. And I certainly can't get enough of you doing that, Ruby," said Pyrrha, leaning over to kiss their forehead.

Ruby's blush returned in full force. They stood up, plate clean, and said, "Well, let's get started!" Zooming in to give both their datemates a quick kiss, they used a touch of their semblance to dart into the bathroom.

Chuckling to themselves, Blake and Pyrrha stepped into the kitchenette before stopping abruptly.

Blake turned to Pyrrha, one eyebrow raised. It looked like every countertop had at least a few dirty dishes on them. "Well, now we know why they didn't try to stop us from doing the dishes."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Mick for requesting one of my favorite RWBY ships! I made myself so hungry writing this, though :D  
> As a note, I can confirm the applesauce in oatmeal trick, it does wonders for the consistency. Also, to be clear, Ruby is agender in this, and Blake is genderfluid.


End file.
